Epiphany
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Isn't it convenient that you only realize that you truly love someone when they are in some sort of mortal peril. Well Astoria realizes that she loves a certain Malfoy but it comes at a very incovient time.


**I disclaim**

Inspiration from the song:** 6 months by hey Monday**

* * *

Hogwarts was unrecognizable. The battle ground was a harrowing sight there were people dotted all around, some weeping their hearts out whilst others only a few feet away were crying with happiness at the relief of the survival of a loved one. Astoria prayed that in her case she would be the second person as she zig zagged through the crowds. _Where to start? _

Howls of despair filled the night air; The type of crying that Astoria always flinched away from, the type were the person was so overcome with despair that their grief came out in loud shrieks of pain followed by one word "No"

Soon enough Astoria was sprinting towards what was left of the castle and her heart tightened as she drew nearer and nearer.

There was no relief from the tension. She could feel her blood pounding in her ears and then…

She spotted Draco's tall frame propped up against a tree, on the outskirts of the forbidden forest, with his trade mark blond hair thoroughly messed up and the world stopped spinning because he was there, well and alive. Then her worry died away as other feelings washed over her, relief, thankfulness and love. Astoria watched as his eyes were fixed on the ground infront of him whilst he smothered his face with his hands and she couldn't help but feel her heart break for him. Everyone will judge Draco now but Astoria didn't care, they will all glare at him and whisper about him but it was irrelevant. They could all get stuffed as no one knew how much he had actually suffered, sure Potter was the hero but Draco had basically been abused and used and them thrown aside. She could feel her fingernails digging into her palms at such a thought. He deserved much better.

Sure he use to be proud and confident to the point of arrogance but those were all the traits of the old him as during his sixth year she had seen the man he had truly become. The way he was remorseful and torn between his moral obligation and his fight for not only self preservation but to protect his family. All he needed was the love of a good woman and she was by no mean perfect but Astoria could give him her undying love.

Yes love, she loved him. Astoria didn't care that his name was tarnished or that he had a dark mark, all she saw was that he was a free man and it was just him and her. Both of them In this world alone, so frustrated was she that she allowed them to tip toe around each other for so long and that it had taken a war to give her the courage to tell him.

The frigid night air bit away at Astoria's exposed skin; Her floaty summer dress was doing nothing for her but not even her shivering would not slow down her feet as she ran down the steep hill.

"Draco! Draco!" she was practically yelling but Astoria didn't care that she was drawing attention to herself and that some had turned to stare.

The squelching of mud underneath Astoria's plimsolls was all that Draco could hear as he watched the dirt fly. Draco tried to comprehend the scene that was playing out before his eyes; It was Astoria running towards him but to Draco she seemed more like an angel in her royal blue dress which swayed to the movement of her body as the wind teased her hair.

_Is she really in such a hurry to see… me _

He didn't dare not turn around, in fear of the crushing disappointment that would follow if he found someone was in fact standing behind him and he or she was the person whom Astoria was so desperate to reach. Yet Draco's inhibitions soon vanished as Astoria continued to bawl out his name, like it was some sort of chant. His eyes flew open as she lunged for him, raping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, in a death grip as she rested her chin upon his shoulder.

Suddenly Draco felt dizzy, dizzy from the closeness of their bodies and they way hers radiated warm welcoming heat against the chill of the aftermath. Also from the way her vanilla musk acted as a sedative to soothe and console him or the way her soft, brown hair tickled his cheek. He felt her frantic heartbeat through his shirt and suddenly his constricted lungs opened up like a flower, he could finally…breathe.

However after the initial shock of being attacked in such a manner Draco placed his hands around Astoria's waist as he tired to push her away but she clung onto his body like soaked clothing. His attempts at protest were feeble but he tried all the same, to save her from the embarrassment of being seen with him as he knew people would end up gossiping about her too but every time Draco created some sort of space between them she would counter act by meshing their bodies back together.

"Astoria you should not be seen with me," he breathed as his feelings of guilt where replaced with a far tender emotion, one that almost seemed foreign and long lost to him. Astoria looked straight into the depths of his eyes as she ignored his barely audible whisper as she launched into her own speech and as much as he strained his ears Draco could barely make out what she was saying through her sobs which shook her entire body but he defiantly heard certain phrases like "I thought I lost you" and "I love you so much"

He ran his hands up and down her back as he tried to warm her up. "I…I… lo…love you more" came his awkward reply as he choked on his words.

It was her eyes…those tear filled yet joyful eyes and watery smile.

Therefore Draco soon found that one of his hands was now brushing against her jaw, past her ears and ventured into her silky hair. Astoria couldn't help but close her eyes to the slow sensations that were burning her body as she tried to imprint the feel of his rough palms and the way he cradled her head.

Finally when her eyes did flutter open Draco was barely an inch away from her face and then in the blink of eye his nose and forehead met hers which caused Astoria's breathing to hitch. Then her stomach flip - flopped as she heard his soft chuckle but soon enough Draco's laughter died away and then there was tension but of a different, more pleasurable kind.

At first they just took to staring into each other eyes until all of sudden their lips met and neither Astoria or Draco could think straight as the whole world went silent apart from the sounds of their shallow breathes and calm hearts as everyone disappeared ; all that was left was them. She held onto him for dear life as Astoria believed that if she let him go even for a second that Draco would disappear like a wisp of cloud into the night. Draco held Astoria securely against his chest and he could not help but notice how frail her body felt in his arms as if it had been a long time since she had ate a proper meal. The more he ran his fingertips down her sides the more he frowned as his fingers swept down the sides of her rib cage, her bones slightly more prominent then they should be.

Astoria felt his hand rest on her waist so she pulled her lips reluctantly away from his before she shyly met his eyes which were alight with concern. "...It's just I was so worried about you that I kind of found it hard to…" but her voice trailed off as she found that her words where having an adverse effect.

Draco's eyes had turned diamond bright as he spoke through clenched teeth. "I'm the reason why you're so ill?"

He shook his head, thoroughly exasperated. "Astoria I'm not worth…" but Draco didn't have a chance to finish as Astoria struck the back of his head. Now it was Draco's turn to look shocked as the love of his life untangled herself from him whilst all the while glaring at him.

"DON'T you even try that on me," she spat, " I love you so just deal with it," Astoria declared, jabbing his chest with her forefinger.

Draco's lips curved as he failed to restrain the grin that was now spreading across his face. "Oh Astoria when you get all angry like that it is _such_ a turn on," he whispered, seductively into her ear.

This one sentence was all that was required to reduced Astoria to a blushing, stuttering mess and Draco found himself laughing, quite heartily.

Suddenly out of nowhere a harsh gust of wind shook the trees beside them and instinctively Astoria's arms shot up as she held herself whilst her body shook violently, the cold tremors travelled up her spine and in an instant Draco found himself quickly shrugging off his cloak and then wrapping it around her to shield his beloved from the roughness of the air. Astoria felt like a child as she clutched onto his oversized cloak and she shamelessly breathed in his scent whilst snuggling deeper into his embrace.

Just then Draco was reminded of her frailty as he spotted the very faint but still visible circles under her eyes and his suspicion was re- affirmed when Astoria began to sway slightly.

"Astoria come on we should go," he told her and Astoria meerly nodded her head in agreement but without so much as a warning Draco scooped her up into his arms.

"Draco," she squealed as she batted her hands against his strong arms. "Let me go."

_"Oh my g__od what if i'm too heavy and he can't carry me_."

Astoria would never admit it but she was truly self conscious but despite her protests and constant squirming Draco kept a hold of her until she gave in. A calming heat surrounded her and in an instant she felt her eye lids turn into lead weights. Everything seemed to turn grey and Astoria faintly registered the stomach churning feeling that always accompanied apparation. Then there was an array of worried voices "she's fine," came Draco's voice through the haze and the next thing she heard was the creaking of steps as shoes met wood.

Astoria could feel the welcoming softness of her bed yet her eyes flew open as she felt Draco arms leave her and Astoria snatched at the retreating figure.

"And where do you think your going?" came her beautiful voice saturated with sleep which caused Draco to jump. If Astoria could see his face it would have been quite a picture as he stood bent over her, frozen and confused.

"Erm...well..." he stuttered.

Yet Astoria didn't wait for him to finish as she merely tugged on his sleeve until she felt him slip in next to her and only the sound of strained bed springs reassured her that Draco was indeed there, that is until he gathered her up into his arms. Astoria exhaled softly, she was purely content as she laid her head to rest on his shoulder whilst he draped his leg across her waist.

With both of their bodies intertwined Draco and Astoria found that sleep came almost instantly.

****

Daphne and her mother quietly tip-toed up the stairs as they couldn't help but take a quick peak so they eased Astoria's bedroom door open which whined out in protest.

"Daphne dear shhh," her mother whispered before they both sighed as they spotted Astoria tucked under Draco's arm as they both laid silently in each others embrace.

Daphne couldn't help but gaze at the two of them with envy but also happiness."It's a good thing that Astoria found him mum she hasn't slept in ages." she commented.

"And by the looks of it he hasn't either," she replied to her daughter as Daphne closed the door.


End file.
